Adventures in Dun Vor
The Order of Ashfall, during an attempt to solidify its position in Seabreach County, was driven back by a cannon barrage from a pirate ship in the Bay of Lonn. Undaunted, they traveled to Dun Vor to purchase some cannons to even the odds--and to visit the homeland of one of the Order's trusted members. Information for the Order Members Dun Vor is a territory of Khaz Modan, under the rule of the Council of Three Hammers and the Thane of Clan Steelbeard--our own Ghanan. We are guests, so please conduct yourselves with grace and gratitude. This is the home of our hosts, so many of them may never before have seen a race other than their own. Don't mind if they stare; it's curiosity rather than belligerence. Be friendly and open, and you'll find it returned in time. The forest south of Earthcrest is restricted, as it is widely held to be haunted. In any case, it is dangerous, and should be avoided unless we're granted specific permission. The local sport is Catch the Ram. If you wish to participate, make sure you avoid catching a ram wearing a red saddle; those are reserved for young men called upon to prove themselves to a prospective father-in-law. The Journey There After the Order's rout at Halimar, due to the cannons of the pirate ship anchored in the Bay of Lonn, Lord Jeremaias Auromere determined that his men would not be put in so unequal a position again. He placed an order with the Steelbeard Clan of Dun Vor--the Clan of Thane Ghanan Steelbeard--for cannons of his own. This order was answered with a re-urged invitation to visit Dun Vor in person, and on July 7, a small contingent from the Order began to travel north to Dun Vor, arriving on the evening of July 9. Welcome Party (event) The Order rode north, arriving at last on July 9, where a lavish party and feast awaited. Good fellowship abounded, and the Knights were made to feel quite at home--especially Baelthane Anvilmar, who swiftly accrued a fan following of dwarf lasses. After the feast, a game of Catch the Ram began. Baelthane and Jeremaias ran neck and neck for rams caught, with Peryn a close third. In the final round, Jeremaias made for the ram with the yellow saddle--the grand-prize ram--and caught it; Baelthane continued the crowd favorite, carrying out acts of daring. A red saddle was seen, and caught by a very happy young dwarf man, who would now be allowed to marry his sweetheart. At the end of the game, the prizes were announced--substantial quantities of gold, rams, and to Jeremaias, a life estate in a property near Earthcrest. The party continued from there, well into the night as dwarvish parties do. Golem Assault on Earthcrest (event) (This section is incomplete. Facts will be updated ASAP.) On July 11, Ghanan led Auromere and a handful of others to inspect this property. As they did so, a scout arrived from Earthcrest to alert Ghanan that an attack was underway. The Knights responded promptly. The Knights arrived in Earthcrest to discover that stone golems had caused a fair amount of damage and killed several defenders already--among them, Ghanan's brother. They swiftly acted to break the golems down, and moved to lend aid. Neapolitan Butterchurn began probing around in the rubble of one of the golems, and discovered two items of interest: a fragment of writing describing an ancient grudge against the Steelbeard Clan, and a metal key that Ghanan identified as the key to Old Dun Vor. The Knights pledged their aid in discovering and bringing the culprit to justice.Category:Events Category:WIP